1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved hand grip for training a batter such that both hands of the batter are properly positioned for impact with a baseball. More particularly, the trainer baseball bat grip of the subject invention comprises a single elongated grip sized to receive both hands simultaneously to provide tactile sensations for knuckle alignment for each hand. The trainer baseball bat grip may be molded onto the handle end of a baseball bat or may be made of a hollow elastic material which may be slipped onto the end of the baseball bat. Furthermore, the trainer baseball bat grip may include two separate grip members which are interchangeable for left-handed and right-handed batters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of baseball is typically played with either a wooden or an aluminum bat and is used to strike a baseball. The same applies in connection with the game of softball. The major baseball leagues only use wooden bats; however, college leagues and little league organizations generally employ aluminum bats. In order to increase gripping power, players have often worn gloves when gripping the handle end of a bat. Often, the wood or metal surface of a bat can be slippery, especially if the batter's hands are sweaty. Hence, many players use an additional sticky substance such as pine tar in conjunction with gloves to achieve a better grip on the bat. In like manner, because of their slick metal surface, aluminum softball bats usually come with adhesively attached tape that provides some form of grip, but is quickly worn and then no longer suitable as a gripping force. The factor of gripping the bat is very important in connection with the proper alignment of the hands of the batter in order to achieve proper and maximum power when the bat strikes the ball.
In addition to ensuring that the hands of a batter stay in position throughout the swing of a baseball bat, the batter must initially place their hands in proper alignment, e.g., alignment of the knuckles of the batter's hands. To ensure a level swing, the batter should align their hands properly and maintain the alignment throughout the swing. However, although initially aligned, the hands of a batter may become misaligned while the batter is shifting in the batter's box or from nervous movement of hands in anticipation of a pitch. This is especially true for Little Leaguers who may get easily distracted.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques to train a batter to properly align their hands when gripping a baseball bat. A further need exists for techniques to train a batter to maintain alignment of their hands during a swing of the bat at a pitched baseball.